User talk:Iceflower485/1
Agent Iceflower485 So you want to join the wiki, right? Hey there! I don't think we've been properly introduced, but I've seen you around. You've got some serious potential. First things first, have you made a character article? It's your main character, like I have Kwiksilver. Give him/her an individual personality and different traits. It will set your character apart from the rest of the database. Willy the Penguin is renowned because he isn't king of anything. He's just an average guy. Make sure the history section is completed as well. Secondly, make your presence known. Get involved in community projects, contests, stories and more. And as for stories, it's too advanced in the Wikia Catastrophe and Great Darktonian Pie War to add more. However, spots in the Power4U Affair and Nightmare Epic area available. Any enquiries, feel free to message me on my talk page. Thanks for joining, and please don't quit! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 00:41, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Greetings! Greetings. My name is User:Swiss Ninja, the third most active user here and a rollback. Welcome to the wiki, and I suggest that you should make your main Character as Kwiksilver suggested. If you have any questions, please talk to me on my talk page. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 21:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:New User It would be great to ask him! He's just got to come here and start editing, but as long as he follows the COC he's right as rain. Great suggestion! Oh, and for the convenience of others, please identify yourself when you leave messages by typing "--~~~~" after your posts. This gives your signature, which is customisable in "Preferences". Lol, forgot my sig.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 22:35, July 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Audiobook If you'd liek to join the project, put your name under the "Sign Up!" heading in Project Audiobook. Gotta run, I won't be on for the next couple of days.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 09:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Help... I didn't know what to write. Viewing your message on my dad's iPhone got me thinking about what to say, but I couldn't come up with anything awe-inspiring and witty, so I gave up. I'm just going to type truthfully as it comes to me. I'm saddened to hear about your friend's mother. I've never met anybody who's had a family member in that type of situation before, so I can't relate to your friend. However, I can say that I'll pray, which is the best I can do this side of the world. I'm afraid that I can't say much more. I wish I could. But I can't. :Message me any time you want, I'll respond as soon as I can. :Wishing you and your friend the best. --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 12:06, July 24, 2010 (UTC) IRL, people tell me about their lives as well. I have that effect on people. I'm always available if you need me.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 05:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah sure! you can be my friend!--redligot2009 12:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Reply Iceflower..when you first joined, I must admit, I didn't expect much. New users have been coming in left and right and to be honest they make a mess and you just don't really want to get involved. But you..you are not to be misjudged. You are...well, the only word I can find is amazing. Your comments, especially that comment you made on Screwball's blog was just...I can't describe it, you have this power, this ability to see someone's emotions and turn it from them to solve it with kind words..and you asking to be my friend, I must say I would be honored to be a friend of such a nice person. Thank you and please, continue to shine like the star you are. Also I must add I have never spoken like that and I'm now a tad embarrased but if I don't say it then I'll never have a chance to. Thank you, --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!']] 20:39, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Reply to your reply Hi, I noticed your reply to Swiss Ninja and well, couldn't help but to reply myself. You see, there's this page called Special:RecentChanges which you can find at the left of your screen, in there, anyone can see the most recent edits. If I have been talking to you, or you have been talking to me, or anyone has edited your talk page or user page, it's most likely he found you through there. Swiss Ninja is also great for welcoming new users as they create their account, it could've been that. I should really stop responding to stuff that you didn't ask me, I just wanted to be of some help. Thanks, --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!']] 11:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Also, I'm working on some poetry right now. I can send it to you when it's done. :) Your video Okay, now, you see, by the advertising part it's kind of only down to making sure people are aware that this wiki stands. If someone makes a video against walrus, such as yours, the consequences aren't great...They put you on their wiki, dox you and get all your real life information and ridicule you. It's a great idea, sending them a message, I just really don't want you to get hacked, so please be careful. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!']] 08:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Poetry Here's some I wrote for you, I'll write some more soon. ---- A true disguise hiding your thoughts. Never truely reveal what you think. Keep a secret your opinion. Talk so much without saying a word. Keep the door locked. The key is gone now. I can only retrive what is left of the hearts I have broken. The stars tell me I've been wrong my whole life. Wrong to decieve those into trusting my "happy" moods. I'm a dark secret that you don't want to know about. I'm a sad creature. I won't be here long. Say your goodbye now. It may just count. Towards my survival. ----- I hope you like it. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!']] 14:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I've written some more, two to be precise. Here they are. ---- A fist can break a chain. Words cannot explain. Love, death, hatred, care None of which is even fair. You could say I'm just a bore Then you shouldn't be here anymore But if you could understand Then kindly take my hand. I need to control my thought. Fights that I never fought. A life that must be stopped A skull that must be dropped. Fight my battles and they'll end fast Let me fight, they're bound to last. For now I must decide Wether or not I've REALLY tried. ---- and here's the last one Shattered skulls and broken hopes. Arrowed hearts and hanging ropes. Nothing can explain how it is to live Shards of the soul that I'll never forgive. An action can speak louder than words More attention that it deserves Actions that explain a life and death An entire sentence in one breath. Leave me to decide Later, you, I will confide. To live I no longer strive. For I no longer need to be alive. Take my hand and we'll go now. If you don't know, I'll show you how. We'll decide somehow For living I cannot allow. ---- Please tell me what you think. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!']] 15:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Here's a picture I drew I drew it as a representation of a lost soul finding its way home by spotting the rising moon above a sea of emerald green while standing on black sand. I hope you like it. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Noble Six']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|''' We're glad to have your skills set']] 12:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Maybe,some people will join but i doubt it. Most people at my other school thought it was stupid. I don't know why,but we can still try.. Right? Hey meet me in the town on avalanche call me if it is full.. My name is lirrsa Stop wasting your youth Madame: I request that you take down your "Online Romance" subpage, for the reasons that follow. *You are, to my knowledge, less than even fifteen years old. Although you both are beginning to experience puberty, NEVER confuse natural hormones with love. *You are too young for love, and persuing such, especially at your age, is a waste of resources and what remains of your childhood. *You are long-distance and have never met each other. For this reason, how do we even know that you are ''really a girl? (Now, I myself think you are a girl, and you seem to be a good and honest lady, but hey, it's the Internet.) *You are wasting your life if you seek romance at your age. Your youth is for learning and playing, preparing yourself for adulthood, not forging false love. *It is perfectly natural to have feeling for those of the opposite gender. This is a natural part of growing up, but it is not to be confused with love. Hormones and love are not the same things. You are not ready for love, and you are too young to invest in it. *You're not really in love. Don't let puberty's hormones blind you: you are not physically or mentally ready for actual romance, and you shouldn't waste your youth on such pointless pursuits. *You are wasting your childhood by persuing such puppy love. There is no romance here, and what you are experiencing shall pass. You're in puberty, and it's natural. *Romance at this age should stay on the television. *Someday, if you really do love MM, you should seek him out and engage in holy matrimony... -but that's AFTER you are eighteen. *For now, you two are just friends, and whatever you may think, this is the truth. *It'll hurt when he dumps you; just remain friends. *You have no idea what real love is. This will all crash to the floor, and you will both move on soon. Stop wasting your childhood with such fake activities! You don't love him, you're just friends, and you have no idea what real love is! Now, use your childhood for something that matters. Edit this wiki, make videos, do SOMETHING productive. Romance at this age is all false and you are wasting your youth on something pointless and stupid. It is for this reason, therefore, that I, after receiving your reply, will delete your subpage. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– –''' 21:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: When I say "love" here, I mean romance between man and a woman, not love towards a deity (AKA the Judeo-Christian God and Christ Jesus), as I say in my signature. Your writings and the dearly departed Madame: Aside from my harsh criticism in your fake pupyp love, I see a whole lot of good in you. I have taken notice that you are a darn good writer. You are skilled in literature and have nowhere to go but up as you continue to assist us here. You are extremely polite and, undoubtedly, a good person. I always like those kind of people to go online, and I hope to see a whole lot of you in the future. Further, I have, unfortunately, heard that one of your close friends or family members has recently left this earth. In regards to the death of said person, I express my sincerest condolences and hope that you and those effected can find peace and be able to move on without it. I know that death is a hard thing to go through. My own paternal grandfather is in the hospital as I write, and though he is in stable condition and healing at a snail's pace, he was having what they call "a bad day" when I arrived, and I had trouble looking at him. Indeed, my mother had to pull me out when I came close to crying. It is a hard thing to handle, indeed, and since my paternal grandfather and ninety year old great-grandmother could pass on at any moment, I personally feel your sadness. If you so desire, I will add you and your loved ones to my prayer list, so that you can, somehow, find peace. As for the dearly departed, I hope that they had a peaceful depature and a happy life. I offer my sincerest of condolences and comfort at this time, and I wish to inform you that, if you need any consolation, I will be online to speak to you at any time you so desire. Or, in other words, message me if you feel down. I'm pretty good at writing myself, and I am sure that I could tell you something that will make you feel better. You are in good company here, Iceflower, and you have a good friend in Metalmanager. You also have a friend in me and in whosoever wishes to speak to you. I wish you blessings and comfort in these times. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– '''– 21:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Your message Iceflower, I appreciate and commend your mature, noble, and polite response to my message. I am amazed at the level of content and level-headedness you displayed in your reply, and if I am correct on how old you are, then your level of online maturity and etiquette far exceed your true age. If these manners are the same that you exhibit towards the real MM and towards your friends, authorities, and family, then by gravy, you must be a remarkable young lady. Well behaved and exceedingly literal to boot; it is no wonder that MM was tricked by hormones into puppy love for you! MM has good tase in puppy love. Madame, from how he acts online and what he says he is (an adherent to the Emoist doctrine), I think that your should retain strong ties with Metalmanager/Eternalmagma. He is undergoing a phase of manic depression and woe-is-me poetry, and he truly seems delighted by your company online and off. While I starkly condemn and oppose any romance between you two, I nonetheless urge, no, implore you to retain a friendship with the boy. He is not alone, and you seem to reassure him that. Spare the romance for a later age, but please, by all means, strike a strong friendship with the kid. When you both are over eighteen, you may just feel these fellings once more, but for real. I know too much about the fallacious failures of teen puppy love, but I also know that many a couple forged their origins in the bounds of middle or high school, even college. My father and mother, if I am not mistaken, met in college! It is my hope, therefore, that you retain these amazing manners of yours until your life's end. Politeness and such proper manners, as well as the ability to remain calm when faced with events you do not like (something I myself lack) will land you success after success, and in the deep future, will nab you one hunk of a man. If I represent most of the male human population, then you will have no trouble seeking romance. Take it from me: real men like women that are courteous, respectful, hard working, kind, submissive (at times) but also bold when needed, women who can pull their own weight and who are independent in life and devoted to the man she has chosen. They like a faithful woman who assists her husband (the man in turn assists the wife), and, while the man is technically the head of the household and it's good for the woman to listen to him and obey, real men always respect a woman capable of making her own decisions, and even helping the man decide when he needs assistance. Real men listen to their wives and act accordingly in this same manner. Real men love their wives and will do most anything for them, and the wife vice-versa. (Of course, matrimony is in no rush, so don't get the wedding gown out! ;) Don't be uncomfortable: in the paragraphs above, I am just using the only description of love I know, and that is what the Bible says on a man and woman, plus the actions of my parents, plus the advice of other family and my daily observations, plus what I would seek in a woman if I chose not to be celibate.) Or, in short, Real men like women like you, Iceflower, and if your typing is a judge of character, I stand in awe of your behavior. Truly, you must be a good and friendly person on the other side of this computer screen, and such a presence on this site is always a glorious thing to have. I bet you're gorgeous; you see, my sister and every single last one of her friends are extremely good looking, and they're all good people. I theorize that the Lord blesses women who live holy and pure lives by making them a knockout in sense of appearence. Of course, beauty wouldn't matter in the end, because a real man sees a woman for who they are. Metalmanager, if he and you were of proper age of romance, would be truly blessed to have you as a girlfriend. In fact, I urge you once more to have a good friendship with the boy; as time marches forward, I believe that it is within God's Will that maybe, just maybe, you and Metalmanager were meant to be. While you are both too young for romance, you are never too young for friendship. I know not how you act on the other end of this machine, nor if how you behave mirrors your real behavior. If it does, then your parents should be so proud, and may your blessings and success never end! If it does not, I hope my words of your online persona help you strive to be all you can be. I leave you with this advice: dress modestly, avoid drugs and perversion, seek advice from parents and friends, and hang out amongst the right people. Always use manners, watch out for gays, and be nice even if the face of villainy. Be the better person, assist the downtrodden, and always remember to smile. Show mercy and compassions, and always give hand-ups, never hand-outs. Work hard, study hard, and play hard, and keep your head up high. More importantly, have fun, persue your hobbies, and never distance yourself from your parents. If you're the religious type, never let your faith stray, study your diety's holy book and remain in said god to the end of your days (and hopefully, that god is the God, Yahweh/God the Father/Jesus Christ of Nazareth/Judeo-Christian God). I have one last thing to say, Iceflower, and then I'll submit this message. If my essay embarasses you, feel free to remove it, and I won't say a word against it. However, I ask that you save a copy of this to your desktop or computer or whatever, as my advice, hopefully, will benefit you one day when you are sad or seek help. What you do with my words is your choice, but remember what I have said and remember also that Metalmanager has chosen you as a friend, and I am certain that you will not disappoint him. I hope that you succeed and prosper, and secretly, I hope that when you are much older, that you and MM do indeed hook up. As a Christian, I am a devout beliver in love (indeed, I am taught that "God is Love") and certainly see "love at first sight" as plausible and existant. If you were several years older, I'd be the zealous Bible-beating nerd in the background shrieking that you two were meant to be together and that your romance is approved by God's Will, and thus, God Himself. Now, as I depart, I leave you with this: you have great taste in friends, and MM has great taste in choosing you. You are an amazing person, or at least that's what I see when I read your work and messages. May you prosper and succeed in all you do. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– –''' 19:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:Friends? Okay, look, I know, since we can't exactly be together on this wiki because of insults. If we have to be friends, fine, but expect me to probably quit within time. Don't take this as if I'm threatening to quit if you don't get back together with me, I'm just saying, I may lose intrest and point in coming here, but I probably won't. If we do just become friends, I hope it's just on here, since I don't think I'll forget you or stop loving you. I don't see much else to say, other than I'll miss what we had. I hope we can get backtogether again, maybe when we're older. --User:EternalMagma Reply Iceflower, I wouldn't stop loving you for a mistake, I always will love you, no matter what. Maybe not in the future, but you get what I mean. I forgive you, completely, for what you said. I could tell that even if someone said anything about it, that wouldn't stop this. I understand your feelings, I have them mostly all the time. I'd reccomend poetry if you feel like that. Thanks, --User:EternalMagma change yur picture please change your picture it is wierd HAHAHAHA ..... YOUR SISTER TYPED HAHAH MM is worried and missing you. Iceflower, MM is missing you like crazy. He was very worried about you and wants to see you come much more often. Would you message him and tell him what you are up to? All he ever speaks of is you, so it would mean the world to him if you gave him an update. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – '''– 00:45, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Your Story Ideas I know that you are shy, so you can tell me some of your story ideas on my talk page. (The Link is right next to my name on my signatures.) But Remember, Don't be afraid to share your ideas to the world! You must stand up for what you believe in, right? Besides, this wiki was made to show off your stories to the world! What good would a story be if it was hidden from everyone all the time? Now, just remember that the Stories must be in-universe, not against the COC, and is compliant to the That's Death Code. (some of our policies here) PS, don't also be afraid to recieve criticizm. They give you advice on how your story could be better, so you can fix it! PPS:Inspirations are also what help make your stories good. This is the Club Penguin Fanon wiki, where we also parody Real life things, like Penghis Khan is a parody of Genghis Khan, and Freezeland is a parody of Ireland. My Inspirations? The Main Inspiration that I have had is Europe. It's a beatiful Continent in my opinion, and my expirence there spark me to create Snowzerland the parody of Switzerland, Frankterre the parody of France, Alemania the parody of Germany, and Batavia the parody of Holland! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 02:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hipengy Hipengy is not me. I realised FanFiction stories over the internet a time ago, and without permission they got rewritten (replacing the name). Hopefully this'll clear it up. BASE 14:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Your Story The Story of the PSA before it fell is a Good Idea. I myself have joined Club Penguin Several Years ago......so I know a lot about it's history. I sadly don't play it much anymore because of those Stamps and because of my dedication to this wiki. I kinda grew out of it already....but I still go on occationally to take pictures and get updated in Canonical Events that may be implemented into the Wiki. And for the age of your character, 25, would be good. Your penguin can be however old you want her/him to be. So Yeah. If there's any questions or reqests, please feel free to ask. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 23:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) The Shoutbox Incident Sorry If you had to see all that Yelling on the shoutbox, and if that drove you away.....I was just having a quarrel with Austin about a silly image....EternalMagma just arrived after I was finished and wondered if you where on.... --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 00:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I also wrote a poem When I see you everyday, I see a dark cover. when I speak to you everyday, I'm speaking to my lover. I see no truth and no hate, Too much to devistate, Too much love to concentrate, Trying again but much too late. I enter a personality of a man. But leave a shy kid. I speak as if I were mature. For too long I have hid. I cannot show you. It's something that kills me. You will never see, How much I love you. I hope you like it. --Metalmanager In regione caecorum rex est luscus 12:50, October 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: MM EternalMagma was just MM's secondary account after he somehow got banned (IDK about those circumstances). Metalmanager is his original account. That's why everyone calls him "MM". ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Club Penguin penguins Club Penguin penguins club club Club Penguin penguins.']]) View this template 20:48, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... Why don't you join the new Club Penguin Fanon Wiki at http://fanon.clubpenguinwiki.info? It's much better and I'm sure you'd enjoy it more.--I transformeth PIEKING OF POOBAHGUY!!! 02:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC)